


Raw Sugar

by Septima_Severina



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Freeform, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septima_Severina/pseuds/Septima_Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Day AU. You and Arno have a very big fight for the first time, since he and you have been together about one year-ish. Arno tends to apologise, so...when he comes back, there is no one home…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raw Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> I have posted them on Arno Dorian Imagine Blog at Tumblr. And then, I realise that I have an account on AO3 too. So, I decide to post them here for people who love Arno but don't on tumblr, but on AO3 instead. :)
> 
> And FYI. Requests are OPENED. You could send me a request via either AO3 or Tumblr, and I would certainly write them for you! :D

_Suggestive listening :_[Erotic Candy Shop](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VUy_nWPTixU) \- Madonna, [Nasty Naughty Boy - Christina Aguilera](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xfXEBFrOCw8). 

 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

  

 

 _“I’m so done with you, Arno!”_  

(Y/N)’s voice had haunted Arno all days, since he left this morning until now. He gripped shopping bags’ handles tightly. Her voice still echoed inside him, switching with the last night incident. The fight between them was very severe; he blamed her for the thing that he also had a part in it.

And he would apologise to her by making her the very romantic dinner – with the groceries in his hands. It contained baguette, chocolate, wine, Roquefort cheese, and plenty of (Y/N)’s favourite foods.

Arno reached his flat in time, before (Y/N) arrived home as usual around thirty minutes. He went straight to the kitchen, placing everything on a table. But when he reached a refrigerator, he noticed a small piece of paper on it.

He pulled it from a magnet. It was said;

 

_“I don’t know why there is something going wrong with our relationship, Arno. The only thing that I know; I want to remember the way you are and you were, before they disappear. I don’t want to hurt us both, if we still keep carry on like this. But, please don’t blame yourself because of my decision and do take care of yourself._

_Good luck,_

_(Y/N).”_

 

The note was real – it was her handwriting. Arno could remember it by his heart. When he finished reading them, he quickly rushed to the bedroom.

All of her belongings on the nightstand and the dresser were absent, so were the clothes in the wardrobe. He clenched the note, while sitting on the bed and nestling his face in his hand.

“I’m really sorry, (Y/N).” He said to himself, “It was entirely my fault; I’m the one that made mistakes… I’m gonna take them all to be mine.”

He lamented her unexpected disappearance. He didn’t realise or notice that someone was hiding in the shadow near him, hearing everything he said and grieved. The shadow smiled, slowly crept out from the hideout, and spoke in a very low voice like an old hag.

“Are you gonna take them all?”

“Certainly, I am. And I will do everything to bring her back.” He sobbed. His hands still covered his face.

“Then…” That voice put a hand on his shoulder. “You shall have her back.”

Arno was startling, almost falling from the bed. He jumped back as he saw (Y/N) was sitting behind him.

“ _Mon Dieu_! You have been going away, haven’t you!? But why…why…do you even still be here!?”

“Of course, you could see people got away, because they have hidden all they clothes and stuffs from your eyes, couldn’t you?” (Y/N) poked the tip of his nose lightly, “Dry your eyes, my beautiful idiot. I am not going anywhere!”

“So,” he sniffed a little, “It is true, that you won’t leave me.”

“If I do, you wouldn’t see me sitting on this bed now. But, did you just say that you will do anything to bring me back?”

“Yes, tonight we’re gonna have Roquefort with Chardonnay and chocolate, after dinner. Besides, I will watch  _ces films à suspense_  as many you want.”

He sputtered, as she stared at him intensely – like something was crossing her mind right now. Finally, after the silence had passing them by about minute, she said;

“We will talk about what happened last night later. But first, did you just say dinner?”

Arno nodded eagerly and knew what she meant. He left the room to the kitchen quickly. An hour later, dinner was ready. They enjoyed their meal so much – it made everything better. And when they finished,  (Y/N) began smoothly;

“Arno, the bedroom.”

“But we didn’t have a desser---”

“Immediately.” She cut with the sharp voice and glance, “And just sitting still until I enter the room.”

“As you wish Madame.”

Arno mockingly bowed his head, before swiftly leaving the kitchen.

(Y/N) pulled the suitcases, which she had kept away from her boyfriend’s sight. She quickly changed her clothes from her everyday look into something special – something would make tonight much more exciting.

(Y/N) walked into the bedroom, the orange light came from candles around the room. Arno frowned as he saw her dress. It was a [long black lace see-through robe](http://cloud.idreammart.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/2/1/21364007-4.jpg). Instead of being excited about her dress, he burst into a laugh.

“What’s so funny, huh?” She asked, crossing her arms. Obviously, she wasn’t pleased with his reaction.

“It’s just like….” He tried to hold his laugh, “It just like seaweeds think that your body is their rock to cling on!”

“Oi! She hissed at him.

“It’s obvious! Don’t you take a look in a mirror yet?”

“Just shut your mouth, Monsieur.”

She felt like if she kept arguing with him any further, the thing would never move to the place they should be. So, she unlaced her robe to reveal the black knickers and brassier, and then straddled across his lap.

Arno was about to say something, but his lips were captured by (Y/N)’s, while he groaned with satisfaction – before restraining from a kiss;

“Are you trying to be a seductress or a dominatrix?”

“Sshhhhhhh,” She hushed and gently bit his lobe, “Be a good boy for me,  _mon amour_.”

“A dominatrix, then.”

“I command you to be hushed, but you still don’t,” She glared at him sharply, before kissing him again. Actually, she wasn’t confident at all – on playing the dominatrix, still she carried on.

Her mouth moved from his lips to his nose, his jawline, his ear and his neck. Arno wanted to kiss her too.

(Y/N) also felt his gesture. She pulled him to the bed and began unbuttoning his shirt, while repeating her words;

“Stay still, don’t talk or say anything, until told you to do so.”

“As you wish,” He smiled, letting her take off his shirt and toss it on the floor near the bed.

Her index finger slowly strokes his neck, collarbones, claves, and torso – before intentionally stopped at the rim of his trousers. His hand reached hers as she looked up to him.

“Ah-ah,” She waved her finger and smacking his hands – not too hard. Arno knew that he should keep his hands to himself right now.

She climbed upon him again, breathing upon his skin as she slowly ran her lips and her tongue along his body – from his neck, passed his chest until it reached the pubis. In the meantime, he thrilled at the sensation of laces that brushed against his skin.

She nibbled his skin near the trousers’ rim; she intended to mark him as much as she could. Suddenly, she yanked his trousers and boxer, tossing them carelessly to the floor.

His manhood sprang out and it was semi-erected. (Y/N)’s eyes stopped at it for seconds, switching with his eyes. At last, she decided to move her mouth to it. Nevertheless, her mouth still touched only its tip.  

Arno moaned with dissatisfaction that was rapidly growing in his body. But since she wanted to be the dominatrix tonight, he had to let her do anything she desired.

Arno was startled a little, as her lips began moving from the tip along the cock until they reached the base. Then she didn’t hesitate, she grabbed it with both hands. She smiled to him before she started stroking; her delicate hands rubbed it while sliding up and down so slowly – or too slowly in his though. He almost couldn’t wait, however he still groaned and closed his eyes –enjoying the bliss that she gave to him and the fragrances from candles.  

He felt like his body was keep floating to the top of the world, by every touch from (Y/N). Her mouth was great as always, he stretched out his arm to take her hair, because she made him on fire right now and he was ready to release. 

(Y/N) suddenly paused, stopped performing every action on pleasing Arno. She raised her head and flicked her hair to the back. Her eyes were filled with lust as she sat on his body again. This time she grinded her tights to his chest, bending to kiss him.

“Why did you just stop? I’m just this close to cumming!” Arno said, panting, cheeks reddened.

“I have told you already,” She stroked his features. “You have been so nasty and naughty; don’t think that I will give you what you want.”

“And how could I get what I want from you?”

She didn’t answer. She just got down from his body and the bed. Arno watched her every movement. She slowly took her robe off. He tried to touch himself while she was doing the stripped tease to torture him. But when his fingers were about to reaching his cock, she was already naked – climbing back upon his body and restrained his hands.

“You know it all too well,  _mon miel_.” She kissed the tip of his fingers, before placed that hand on her clit.

Arno’s another hand slowly crept to her waist then her back. She guided his fingers to circle around it. His rhythms made her wriggled. The breath difficultly came out – she had to gasp for an air, while let go of his hand and put her hands on his chest.

His fingers moved faster and faster, it made her voice slipped out from her throat. Heat ran through her body, from her toes to her face. She dug into his flesh, breathing rapidly as the knot was tightened.  She felt that the room was swaying like a Ferris wheel’s wagon, and moving up-down as if it was a ride in an amusement park. But, all of euphoria around her body was evanescent, as Arno pulled his hand back.

“W-Why are you stopping?” (Y/N) blurted under her breath. Both of her hands still pinned at his shoulders.

“I’ve just realised; it isn’t too hard at all, about how can I get what I want.”

Arno didn’t let the moment, when she was still doubtful with his words, be wasted. He grabbed her waist, before flipping her body to be under his. He smirked as if he was winning an award;

“It is untying the Gordian Knot,  _ma cheri_.”

“If you could cut it.” (Y/N) looked at him challengingly, her smile was so seductive. It was pretty obvious – she still wanted to be the one who took control, tonight.

“Certainly, I will.”

Arno leaned to whisper into her ear. He buried his nose on the sensitive spot of her neck; sucking and kissing until red marks appeared. But that wasn’t enough in the foreplay; he moved his lips down the crack of her chest, while his right hand was rubbing her breasts.

He also teased her by indolently grazing the tip of his cock with her fold, which was wet already. She moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist – forcing him to go inside her – as those actions built more heat and thrill on her body.

Yet, it wasn’t succeeding. He dragged his lips from her breasts through her belly. He did as she had done for him earlier, but his breath was hotter than hers.

“Did I untie the Knot already?”

“N-No.” She heaved, eyes half-opened, trying to smirk.

He raised his brows, before shifting his mouth nearer to the sensitive area. His tongue was hovering around it.

She sighed and suppressed her moaned; nevertheless, it slipped from her lips – louder and louder.

“What did you just say?” He asked, his sound was deep and seductive while he breathed upon her hole.

“T-Take me, Arno!”

She panted, seizing his hair. Lust and desire ran which through her veins as if they could make her dead right now, unless they were released. They were torment her hard and merciless.

“I can’t hear, what are you saying?”

“I said take me!  **Just fuck me hard**!”  She shouted as she curved her back up. 

“Those are the appropriate word to request someone to do something for you?”

(Y/N) wanted to smack that smug face and his arse so badly. But, he made her begged, even if she was the one who playing the role of the dominatrix. She shouldn’t have let him take control just for a little.

And he left her no choice now.

“Arno…” She said with quivering sound, “Please, fuck me.”

“ _Voilà, ma cheri_.”

Arno grinned. He shifted his body up to the position, his erection was rubbing against her tight. He kissed her neck again, before spreading her legs wider.

He began to penetrate her slowly at first. She took the opportunity, while he was concentrating with each thrust, to pull him back to the mattress.

She held his shoulders and rocked her hips roughly and faster. It didn’t mean that she didn’t like how he pumping in and out of her body, but tonight he had been too slow to make her feel the pleasure from every inches of him.

“Look at me,  _mon bebe_.”

She said, leaning in to kiss his jawline and urging him to synchronise with her rhythm. The pleasures were built up in every second. When it rose higher and higher, she buried her nails into his skin – it made him trembled.

“ _Oui, Oui_ , (Y/N)….” He mumbled, grasping her waist and her arse for helping her set the pace to him more easily.

The moan left Arno’s lips as she moved faster. She leaned her head down, her hair was brushing against his skin and also lower belly – it made him moaned louder just like her.  

(Y/N) almost reached her peak. Because she felt like her body was floating and drifting in the air – also wobbling as if she was on the rollercoaster ride. The pleasure and spasm nearly exploded, while she changed the position of her head – leaning her head backward instead with his name on her lips.

Even so, her body was literally floating, landing on the mattress again – all of those feelings disappeared, but they were still there. That was because Arno wanted to be there with her – neither before nor after her. He turned her body around to the head board and set himself in an appropriate position. One hand was around her waist and another one was on her breast. This position was suited to his rhythms. He roughly pushed himself into her backside like there’s no tomorrow.

The hitting sounds echoed in the room alongside the sound of rapid breath and their names from each other’s lips. As he breathed to her neck, (Y/N)’s voice was louder and almost reaching high pitch. She grabbed the headboard and Arno’s hand, like they were the only thing which she could cling for her dear life in the ocean of passion.

Her lower belly was flexed – also the man who was penetrating her now – it was the sign of the orgasm. She could feel his gesture with her back as she closed her eyes.

“A-Arno…!”

She shrieked as he pushing himself so hard, she reached the destination already. But he was still pounding himself hard for two or three times, before she could hear him moaned and could feel him released to her fold.

They collapsed on the bed together, while he still held her tightly to his chest. She shifted a little to kiss him. They smiled to each other. It was obvious that the yesterday fight had never happened.

“I think the dessert is unnecessary now.” Arno purred to her cheek.

“Who said that?” (Y/N) asked, raising her brows.

“You’ve just said earlier.”

“I haven’t said such a thing.” She denied, “Never did and never will. Go fetch some chocolate and wine, or I would presume that you do prefer to not doing a thing again.”

“ _Bien, ma cheri_.”

Arno smirked as he pecked her lips, before leaving the bed.

 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


End file.
